I won't let you fall
by Mable
Summary: Blaming himself for the others almost succumbing and feeling sorrow laced guilt, One decides to take his own life. However, he is stopped by the Stitchpunk who should want him gone the most. 1x7


**Mable: Short, yes, but just a practice one-shot. Why is it practice? Because even after writing 'See all of Us' I 'm still not really used to writing 9 fics. I'm trying hard though. Alright, the couples included are: 1x7, some 2x5, and a really little slice of 6x8. Yes, One may seem a little OOC at times but that's mostly on purpose for the fic, sometimes it's not though. Also, I know that a lot of people think the rain brought the Stitchpunks back to life and write it into their fics, I intend to carry this trend but I am not trying to copy anyone in anyway. I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

_**I won't let you fall**_

It had been a matter of minutes after it started raining when the Stitchpunks had awoken. It was a matter of hours until they were all found. That did not mean they were ready, or willing, to celebrate just yet.

Looking into the temporary workshop, One watched as Five still leaned forward to stare at Two. He had fixed him as best as he could and now could only stare at him while softly sobbing. He was tormented by the fact that his mentor, his closest other, his everything might die. He touched his limp hand and felt a harder sob break forward. Meanwhile the leader could only watch until he saw the other look back at him. The healer immediately looked away, not wanting One to see him in this state. At this the leader decided to leave him alone, glancing one last time at Two before exiting the room. Once outside he didn't know exactly where to head now. It was foreign area to him.

They had moved into an abandoned house and set up partially in the attic while trying to linger still near the second floor. It was like the cathedral almost except much more secure and safe from any beasts who still roamed the land. Exiting into the larger area, equivalent to possibly the throne room, One was immediately met with a few pairs of optics. Seven sent a hateful glare, Nine looked disappointed, and the twins just watched him. He turned from their gazes as he could feel how angry they were over Two. Only the twins weren't angry since they probably didn't understand. Or maybe they did, maybe they glared, maybe they wished that he was gone. Though One pretended that he simply didn't care it was obvious he felt guilty.

There was a voice in One's mind that spoke in his own voice and said horrific words. "_This is your own entire fault. They deserve to hate you. You crippled Two, he will never walk now, you can fix the legs but that doesn't mean they will work, he will die, because of you._" One whispered a series of curse words in an attempt to smother that voice. Eventually he decided to go find his bodyguard who was practically hiding in his room. Entering inside he could see the larger sharpening his knife, "Eight." Eight refused to look at him. He was upset, angry, and One could tell by how harshly he handled his objects. "I know you are enraged at me. If I would have known this would happen…"

A pause. Then Eight finally looked over and glared, "Yeah, you think I'd blame you for what you did. You know, sending me outside to guard alone." The anger could be heard and One defended himself, "I never thought something like that could occur. You are the best at defending yourself, if I thought that something like that could be made and come after you." The other scoffed, "I guess he's also able to defend himself?" Another smaller pause. He obviously wasn't upset about himself getting attacked, he was mad about someone else. "I did not send Two out to die. You personally saw our conversation. You know I lied to the others about what occurred."

"I'm not talkin' about Two! Two can defend himself! He's not a small artist who hasn't even held a weapon before!" Now the silence was even thicker. "This is about Six." One said quietly; Six getting attacked had been one of those things that they couldn't avoid. At this point Eight stood, "Of course It's about Six! Six can't defend himself! He's too small, too unused to fighting, and you let him die!" Suddenly One lost anything he was about to say. At this Eight growled, "And you know it. You know that you let him get killed. Now he's in his new room not even drawing or anything because he's traumatized. How could you let this happen to _him_? Of all of us why couldn't you watch him?"

Then Eight turned back away to lift up his knife before storming out of the room to disappear somewhere off. The leader was left alone in the dark room. _"He hates you. The only one that used to care and now he will never forgive you. You let Six get killed, just like Two, just like Five, just like Eight, and then you pathetically gave yourself up. You still had to live though._" One growled and wondered if he was losing it. He couldn't bear the horrible voice, the accusations, or the way the others glared at him. He exited the room and immediately almost ran into the twins who apparently had been listening. They looked at him in confusion, he saw hatred though. It's all he saw.

Now One headed back to the workshop only to see a little bit of hope. Two was awake as his hand slowly stroked Five's head as the smaller lay against the foot of his bed. The younger seemed to be on the verge of going unconscious, so tired and strained from crying for so long. At that he almost tripped over something. Looking down One realized Five had left his bag in front of the door. He was seconds from saying something only to hear Seven, "Haven't you done enough? First you had Two killed, then you left Five, and now you are willing to ruin their moment. Typical." He turned on her, "How dare you." She wasn't shaken in any way, "How dare I what? Every word I've said is true."

At this One just turned and left, he couldn't face her anymore. This somewhat surprised Seven who just stared after him. This was odd, there was something off with One, and suddenly she wondered if she had pressed too far. Then she knocked the thought away. One would be just like normal in a little while, after the shock wore off the rest of the way. Little did she know that One was beginning to fall apart. He entered his room and immediately had no idea what to do now. No cape to hide under anymore, no one on his side, alone with those voices. "_She is right. You would ruin that tender moment because you are a monster. A complete monster, worse than any machine."_

"Silence!" One cried out to the empty room. Only the voices didn't listen at all, "_You deserve to die. You should have died. You live when everyone else suffers. An eye for an eye, you must die._" Now he stopped fighting the voices as he finally agreed. Maybe he did deserve to die. His optics widened a bit at this thought. However, he gave in and knew what he was going to do. He left his room and slowly headed through the 'rooms' or mere crevices, past the other's glaring looks. Nine looked curious, probably thinking of being the new leader now, in One's optics only. Then the twins who probably saw him as a monster. Then past the workshop where he glanced in to see how they were.

Two was completely awake and seemed fine, still in the makeshift bed though, "_He might still die because of you._" The inventor smiled at him as he pet Five's head, and then it dropped as he noticed this look in One's optics. He was completely confused until One walked away towards his destination. Two was completely concerned, but One saw just as much hatred as he did with the others. Next he passed by the crevice Six called his room now. The artist had found another inkwell and was drawing while Eight lingered behind him, leaning against the wall, merely watching. Strange, usually when they were around One Eight tormented Six. Suddenly he stopped and immediately the voices began.

"_Eight only tortures Six when you are around. Everyone turns into monsters like you when around you. You still deserve to die._" One looked away before the two could send any looks towards him. It took a few minutes but he made it into the back of the attic, to the window, and climbed out to climb onto the roof. It took a few minutes as he wasn't as young as he used to be. Finally crossing to the other side of the roof where it was highest of the ground. Looking down at the far drop One could only let out a soft sigh. "_Do it. Jump._" A pang of complete sadness, he didn't really want to do this, but there was no other option. "One must be sacrificed for the good of the many…"

Right as One was ready to drop over the edge and end his own life he heard a voice, "What are you doing?" turning around Seven stood there a little ways away, merely staring, she had followed him. He glared, "This does not concern you." The leader took a step back as she stepped forward, "What are you planning?" At this One smirked smugly, "Something that should have been done a long time ago." The smirk was forced, the words were fake, and One didn't want to do this in front of her. She was like a white angel who appeared before him only to push him off. It seemed as though Seven suddenly caught on, "One, get away from the edge."

"Do not lie to me, Seven. You want me gone. Two will be leader, everyone will be happy, and I will be a faded memory." Now Seven looked completely terrified, "You're planning on jumping. You're going to kill yourself just because a few people are mad at you." He stepped closer to her, "It is not a few people. It is everyone. They want me dead, I see the hate in their optics, in yours right now. You want me to simply jump, right now, do you not? I see it." Of course Seven wasn't thinking anything like that at all. He started to head back towards the edge of the house only to suddenly hear the Stitchpunk warrior behind him seemed to run up and grab him.

Like a weight Seven clung to him, tried to overpower him, and caused him to actually stumble a bit. Her hands gripped tightly onto his frame, "I'm not letting you do this! You're not thinking straight anymore, One!" One struggled to put away, "Release me! I am finally thinking clear!" A tug of war and scuffling. To One's horror he could see Eight had heard and climbed up onto the roof, "What's going on!" He could see the two together and immediately thought they finally decided to fist fight. That was, until Seven cried out to him, "He's trying to jump!" A linger of confusion, "Off the roof?"

"No Eight, he's planning on jumping over it! Of course he's jumping off the house!" Finally One got away from her and tried to run towards the end. Eight was surprisingly fast and grasped One who tried to struggle, "Let me go you incompetent fool! I need to die, I should not have lived, let me end this!" At this point Eight chimed up, "Come on, boss. Just calm down!" There was a second as One calmed down enough that he stopped thrashing. Then out of nowhere he seemed to strike behind him, not even looking, and hitting him in the optics. Eight accidently let him go and he was once again trying to make it across the roof. Again Seven leapt on him, this time on his front where she held on.

This detained One long enough for Eight to also grab onto him. Now the leader couldn't get away and was trapped within both their grasps. "Release me now! I cannot live like this anymore!" his voice's strength started to give up as he slowed in his fighting, "Please just let me do this…" Desperation. "We're not about to let this happen One, don't you understand yet? As long as everyone is alive there is no way we will let you fall." Seven's words wouldn't make much of a difference in his own clouded mind, "Fine, then take your spear and stab it through my abdomen! Now! End it!" He tried to kick at them but it failed to work as by now, Seven had gotten him to the ground and was holding him down with her own weight.

"Eight!" One turned to the other trying to keep him down, "I order you to behead me!" At this Seven looked up, "Don't do it." Eight looked at both of them, "How stupid do I look? I'm not cutting off anyone's head." At this point it seemed that their leader was finally starting to break down the rest of the way. Giving up at fighting them off. He had to struggle to keep from losing what little dignity he had left. Seven's mouth was right beside his audio receptor, whispering soft comforts, "It will be okay. Everything will be okay, One. This is not the answer." She softly squeezed his hand, his just repaired hand, and waited for his response. He didn't give her that, though.

Eventually Seven sighed, "Let's get you back downstairs. I think it's going to rain again." Still no answer and the two struggled to take One downstairs. He no longer struggled and instead walked slowly as if he was a puppet being controlled by someone else who he didn't know. Looking up he noticed everyone else staring; this included Nine, Six, and the twins. They must have heard what occurred through the ceiling, by how they looked at him. Slanted optics looked away and One wanted to run back to leap off the roof, to escape this horrific nightmare. Still he just entered his crevice and collapsed onto his bedding. Then it was a matter of curling into the fetal position and trying to keep from going insane.

"I have to see Two, will you watch him?" The warrior's voice was very soft, it was not as though Eight would say 'no' though. He may have been mad at him but it was gone after he saw One try to attempt suicide. He nodded and leaned against the outside doorframe. Meantime Seven decided to make her way to the workshop. Somehow, Two and Five somehow didn't hear. At this point Five was now in bed with him, Two's arm around him and slowly petting his small frame. However, Two seemed a bit concerned from before but smiled as he saw Seven enter, "Good evening, Seven." She decided to skip right to the point, "I found One trying to jump off the roof."

At this Two's optics widened, "He did what?" No anger, just complete shock, and then he quieted quickly. At this Five started to wake up, "Two?" He faked a smile, "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I awoke you." The apprentice gave a soft mutter and drifted back off. The older's hand stroked his head gently before he tried to slip out of the bed. He tested his legs and almost collapsed. Thankfully Seven was there to help, "You shouldn't be walking when you just got fixed only a little while ago." He chuckled, "I'm fine, don't concern yourself." He then became solemn. "One tried to… Kill himself?" Seven nodded softly, "Eight and I got to him first. He's in his room now."

"I cannot fathom why he would try this. After last time I thought he would…" Two's voice cut short as he realized what he had said and Seven looked horrified, "He's tried this before?" Slowly nodding, "Yes, he tried to jump off the watch tower after…" He broke off again, but Seven persisted, "After?" He finished his sentence, "After you and the twins left." A flash of guilt rang through, "Perfect. Both times have been my fault." She could feel Two's hand on her shoulder, "This is not anyone's fault. He blames himself for everything that happens, even when there was nothing he could do. I should go speak with him." Seven stopped him, "No, you need to rest. I'll speak to him. I can't possibly make it worse."

The Inventor gave in and watched her leave before climbing back into bed. He was exhausted from the strain of getting up right after he was worked on. Again Five awoke, his single optic locking onto his mentor, "Do you feel better?" Two smiled a bit to cover his worry of the others, "Yes, much better. I just need a few days to rest and I'll be completely fine." At this there was a soft moment as his hand touched Five's, stroking it softly. At this Five curled against him, "I missed you so much." He sighed as he felt Two's arms around him, "I missed you too, Five." They simply lay there together. Basking in each other's care.

* * *

><p>A soft choking noise escaped One's lips as he lay still on his bed. His optics stared onto the dark wall unmoving. He couldn't even think anymore. That was when he heard someone enter the room and cross over to him. "One," Seven started, "We need to talk." The leader spoke up quickly, "I do not want to speak." She sat down beside him, "Well then, just listen. I wanted to say I was sorry about what I said earlier. It was completely out of line. I don't want you dead One. I would never want you dead. I…" Her voice caught, "I need you, One. We need you." The leader wouldn't face her, "Lies. Why do you lie to keep me alive? Do you want to torture me this badly?"<p>

At this Seven leaned over and touched his arm gently, "Why won't you listen to me?" No answer, "Look at me." She tried to turn him towards her, there was a struggled and finally he gave in. Glaring at her and receiving a glare in return, "You're so difficult, stubborn, and temperamental sometimes." Seven scolded and the leader looked away from the warrior, "If you detest me this much…" At that Seven finally snapped, "I don't hate you, stop saying that! I care about you, I love you, and the last thing I want is for you to die! Maybe you and I have been on different ground many times, maybe we fight, but that doesn't mean anything! The last thing I want is to see is your body mangled on the ground outside!"

There was a pause and Seven waited to hear what the leader would say next. When One finally spoke he said nothing about killing himself, instead, "You said you loved me." As though he was sure it was a mistake. It was a challenge, and Seven's voice was soft, "I know… I meant it." She felt a twitch go through her as she admitted this. This had been the reason she always fought with him. Seven had always had these bizarre feelings for her leader and always saw them as being completely wrong. Every time his voice raised Seven felt a shiver through her frame, every time that smug smirk appeared she wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time, and now all she wanted was to comfort him immensely.

"You don't need to comment. I'm well aware that it's wrong and have been smothering these feelings for a while now. I-." The fact that One practically pounced on her shocked Seven. His hands holding her still as he pressed their lips together. It was as though the words had stopped every single thought of anger, guilt, or anything else. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised, as much as he had secretly adored Seven he always though she had hated him completely. Now she didn't hate him, and maybe the others didn't hate him either. Maybe he didn't have to go through with the suicide. At this point Seven stopped resisting and let him completely take over the kissing. It was deepening farther and One loosened his grip as to not hurt her.

It was as though the world drifted away at that second. The pain, the guilt, Eight entering the room only to quickly leave after seeing what was occurring, it all went unnoticed. Then they separated from each other. It was as though Seven lost a part of herself when he pulled away from her, but she wanted to hear what he had to say, "Seven, I have felt the same for quite some time now. I return your feelings." Ignoring the feeling of her insides exploding in a fire of joy, she smiled and gently dropping her head onto his shoulder, "Do you have to be so formal?" One smiled a bit, something Seven hadn't seen in so long, "Yes, I do. I love you." Their lips pressed back together.

* * *

><p>When One's optics opened he immediately felt another twinge of guilt. He glanced down at Seven who was lying against his chest, gripping his buckles tightly as though she knew he'd be gone. He pushed her off, incredibly gently onto the bed beside him. Then One let his hand touch her soft pale cheek and took in the perfect feeling of her fabric. He wasn't sure if he could do this but he knew that it was for the best. Again he captured Seven's lips before pulling away and standing. At that One left the room and started through the rest of the sanctuary. Passing the others' rooms he could see they were oblivious to what he was about to do now.<p>

Once again he was back at the small window some ways from the others. At that One climbed up onto the window ledge and merely stared at the ground instead of climbing onto the roof. This was what he had to do, to test himself a single last time, and then he let go.

And dropped back into the attic.

That's all One wanted to know, that it was really gone, that he really didn't want to go through with this. Since he no longer had any indication that he really wanted to end his own life he was now content to continue it onward. Slowly he turned around with his optics shut, to block out any thoughts that would appear now. When One finally slid them open he never expected to see another right there. Seven had followed him, and said nothing. There was a small pause before One spoke, "It is done. Let this be the end of it." That same small smile forced its way on his lips and she came forward to clutch onto him again. She had obviously been horrified when she awoke to find him gone, "Good."

It was okay now. Seven took One's hand and slowly lead him back to the room. She didn't plan to let go, and neither did he.

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: Alright, that's it. I'm going to write more 9 fics, not this depressing again but they'll certainly have happy endings. I like happy endings for Stitchpunks. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed! Review, but please be easy on me, please no flames. Again, I hope you enjoyed! P.S. When I wrote this it was 3,991 words, when I uploaded it the word count rose. I'm not sure why... If any weird words appear that shouldn't be there then ignore them. Maybe it's just a glitch or something.<strong>


End file.
